


Is stealing from a child a crime?

by iMightbdprssed



Series: Liam & Stitch [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Theo gets scammed, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iMightbdprssed/pseuds/iMightbdprssed
Summary: On his quest to make Liam feel better Theo gets scammed by a little girl.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Liam & Stitch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Is stealing from a child a crime?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this the less creepy as possible as I could

“Sorry the last one was just taken by that girl over there.”

This was just his luck.

Theo drove all the way to the mall to the only store he was sure it sold Disney merchandise to buy a Stitch plushie for Liam and the last one was gone by a little girl.

Theo wasn’t above of stealing from children but the reason he was here in the first place was to help Liam prove a point so stealing was out of the question.

He was still Theo fucking Raeken though, so some old little tricks of manipulation would still work as long as Liam never knew.

“Hello,” he said to the girl who was looking happily to her new acquired toy “can you do me a favor?”

The girl turned looking at him terrified. “My mom said not to talk to strangers.”

Great. Now he was probably going to be kicked out off the mall for being a creep. He was considering stealing from the girl again.

“Yeah you probably shouldn’t,” he sighed “my name is Theo, by the way, you see I wanted to buy that Stitch plush you have there for a friend.”

“But this one is mine” she said hugging said plush.

“I know, but you see my friend is really upset and I want to make things better but that one you have there was the last one on sale and the only way to make it better is with that little buddy you have there.”

“Is your friend your girlfriend” she asked curiously, then she got closer to Theo whispering “or your boyfriend?”

Theo couldn’t help but chuckle “well hopefully he will be my boyfriend but I need your help for that.”

“Is he a fan of Lilo & Stitch?”

“The biggest fan” he said loosing against a smile.

“That can’t be right, I’m the biggest fan!” she said showing a smile without some teeth in it.

“Then he is the second biggest fan after you obviously” Theo said making her laugh.

She was making a thinking face for a second then she offered Theo the plushie. “Okay, it’s yours” Theo was about to grab it but then she took it away. “But if you pay the double I payed for it”

The little shit.

Theo took out his wallet out with sigh, he felt he was being manipulated instead, the big bad chimera of doom scammed by a child, this had to be his lowest moment.

But it was worth it because it was for Liam, it didn’t matter that it was almost half of his payment, who needs food anyways?

“Here” he said handing her the money at the same time she gave him the toy.

“Thank you Theo, I hope he becomes your boyfriend with this gift”

“I hope so too... what’s your name again?”

“My name is Tara,” she offered a smile. “goodbye Theo” she said heading out off the store.

Later Theo found himself on his truck with a gift box in the back seat, with hopefully the best gift Liam had ever received in it, and the biggest smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight on a sudden hit of inspiration so sorry if it’s bad
> 
> Also I didn’t put the age of the girl because I don’t know what kind of children talk like this. I’m not good with kids 😬


End file.
